Happy New Years
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Another fluffy story about Raven and Beast Boy. I wish you all a Happy New Year. :one shot


Sep 10 

…_and they all lived happily ever after._

Raven closed the book and sighed as she pressed it against her chest for a second.

"So what are you reading?"

Raven turned her face and looked at Beast Boy with her deadpan look. Pressing the book harder to her chest.

"None of your business Beast Boy. Now leave me alone."

"Oh come on."

"I said, leave me alone."

Raven didn't alter, and at last he turned and walked over to Robin and Cyborg playing video games. She knew if Beast Boy had known she would never hear the end of it. The cocky Raven, reading a children's book. Raven rose and walked out of the room, knowing no one would miss her.

Nov 2 

"Azarath Metrion Zinhtos."

She was sitting on the roof, not noticing that the rain was falling hard all around her.

"Rae."

"Azarath."

"Rae it's raining."

"Metrion."

"Raven you can get sick, please come inside."

"Zintos."

"Raven wake up."

Raven annoyed opened her eyes at the voice screaming at her, and the green teenager looked down. He was holding a blue umbrella, but that didn't mean his hair didn't cling to his body, or the rain didn't fall down his face and back. The umbrella wasn't held over him.

"What have I told you about disturbing me when I'm meditating?"

A stone by her now grounded feet exploded, and Beast Boy jumped back, yet making sure the umbrella covered her.

"I know, but the rain was falling down and I don't want you to be sick."

"I don't get sick."

Raven could hear how her voice was ice cold, and the almost eighteen-year-old boy shrivelled down to about three. She hated when she did that. Another stone exploded, and this time she had to jump. She closed her eyes and breathed, before opening them. He was still standing there.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

His face light up, and he gave her half a smile. She loved it when he did that.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Another stone exploded, but neither took notice. Raven took up her hood, covering everything about her, except her eyes.

"I don't need that anymore."

Beast Boy looked at the umbrella, before closing it. Giving her his usual smile.

"Neither do I."

Then they quietly walked back into the house.

Nov 10 

1 pm

"Don't yell at me."

The coldness of her voice stole his. He was just standing there, panting, looking at her. His arms fell down his sides.

"Then stop being such a…"

The table exploded. The other three ducked, but the fighting couple didn't move an inch. A black aura surrounded Raven.

"Such a?"

"Witch."

The windows cracked. The room shook. But the woman just stood still.

"You act like a heartless, cold witch sometimes."

She looked at him.

"Just because I'm not aloud to feel my emotions, doesn't mean I don't have them."

Then, for a moment, her eyes drew wet from tears that begged to be cried, but nothing came. She took up her hood and phased out of there.

Nov 10 

1.30 pm

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Raven can you please open the door."

She opened her eyes, and was struck by the guilt the man on the other side.

"Beast Boy I told you, I'm fine. I forgive you."

"Please I need to see you. I need to see that you are okay."

She sighed, and landed on the floor. Most of all she wanted to tell him to go to hell, but she couldn't. He really was sorry. So she sighed and slowly opened the door. Her hood up.

"See."

"Raven please. I need to see that you are okay."

He looked down at her. Since when was he higher than her? She took down the hood, and her expressionless face was finally visible.

"See. I'm fine. It's okay."

He studied her face, but seemed to give up what ever he was trying to find out.

"No it's not."

Then he looked at her before turning and walking away. She closed the door just as the lamp in the hallway exploded.

Dec 14 

"Ouch, B."

"Sorry Cy."

"If we are going to do this."

"I know. Come on. One more time."

Sigh.

"Okay."

Raven had frozen before entering the common room and now she just turned around and walked away. She wasn't that thirsty anyway.

Dec 30 

1 pm

"Raven please. Why won't you come shopping with us?"

"Because I don't want to be third wheel."

Raven didn't even look up from her book as Starfire and Robin stood before her.

"But Raven…"

"I'll talk to her. Why don't you go down to the car?"

Starfire nodded, and left. Now there was only Robin and Raven in the common room.

"Raven…"

"You were the one who promised her a shopping spree, not me."

"I could make it worth your while."

Raven looked over the top of her book.

"You are going to pay me to take your girlfriend of your hands."

"No, I said I could make it worth your while if you would go with us. I can only handle so much of her when she is like this, and with two we might just make it."

Raven shook her head and continued to read.

"No deal. If you can date her you can handle her. Alone."

"It would mean the world to her, and me."

She lowered the book. He was smiling, and had that sparkle in his eyes that only Starfire brought out.

"You really want to find out who has more stamina of the two of us?"

"No, I give up."

She made a mark of where she was before placing it on the table.

**30 Dec**

6.12 pm

"No."

"But Raven…"

"You were the one who went shopping Starfire. I don't need a new dress."

Starfire looked confused from the pinkest dress Raven had ever seen, to a pinker.

"Everyone needs a new dress."

"I can't afford."

"Robin said he would pay."

Raven just looked at Robin, and he looked away, whistling.

"Did he? Okay, find me something dark blue, purple or black, and make it expensive."

"Black? But Raven…"

Robin stopped Starfire from saying another word by placing his hand over her mouth.

"You hear her, dark blue or purple. And don't care about the price."

Starfire looked at Robin before looking back at Raven, then she clapped her hands and went of. Raven just looked at Robin with her blank face. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"You tricked me."

"I did nothing."

"It would mean the world to her, and me."

Her voice was filled with anger and sorrow, but only detectable to the people who knew her. The lights blinked, and Raven had to breath.

"You lied to me."

"Raven listen."

"What is going on?"

Finally he met her gaze, and to her surprise was he grinning.

"A fairytale."

He walked over to Starfire, who just at that moment came up behind Raven, but as he walked past her he whispered:

"I never lie to you."

Raven turned and looked at the dresses Starfire had picked out, and pointed on the one dress that she thought acceptable. It just happened to be the most expensive.

31 Dec 

10.30 pm

The dress wasn't that bad. It was dark blue, almost black. Simple, a-line, long. She pulled it over her head, and was surprised how soft the fabric was against her skin. She gave herself a small smile as she walked around. Humming the Sleeping Beauty waltz of Tchakovsky. That was her secret. Suddenly a faint knocking penetrated her tiny daydream, and she froze.

"Yes?"

"Your carriage awaits my lady?"

"Cy, what are you talking about?"

Raven opened the door, and was surprised to find Cyborg standing there, bowing to her.

"Cy?"

"My Lady."

"What are you doing?"

Cyborg rose and had the same grin Robin had in the store.

"My role. Come on. I'm going to lead you to your destination."

"And where might that be?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Raven took his hand and trusting him, followed without another question.

Dec 31 

10.35 pm

The roof door opened unto, nothing. Raven turned, but Cyborg had vanished too. She took a few steps on the roof, and the door slammed shut behind her. Suddenly a million lights lit up, and music came out of the darkness. Suddenly someone grabs around her from behind.

She was swept of her feet. Literally. He spun her around, before placing her on the floor. Then he grabbed her left hand, placing the other one tightly around her waist and to the tunes to a song she had never heard before he started to fly over the ground, taking her with him.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend. Because it's New Years Eve. Because I keep screwing up, and this will buy your forgiveness for the year to come. Because you deserve this. Because I took a sneak peep at your book."

"You read my book?"

She didn't have time to yell at him as he spun her out and in again. Holding her even tighter.

"You're not the only one who knows stuff."

"I didn't know you could dance."

He shrugged, and smiled his typical smile.

"I didn't until Cyborg thought me."

"That's what you were doing? Thank Azar."

"Doing?"

She just shook her head and smiled, before placing her head on his shoulder. The music box exploded, but without missing a note Beast Boy started to sing. Raven tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Listen. I care for you, and I know you give as much as you are able. I know you keep yourself distant because you don't want to hurt anyone. Whatever you are willing to give me, what you can give me, I will cherish for all eternity."

"When did you get so articulate?"

"Articu-what?"

Raven smiled and shook her head.

"Besides, it was Cy's anyways."

She laughed and the lights flickered. He didn't.

"He won't be happy."

"Nah, I'll just tell him you did it."

"Tattletale."

He grinned.

"You know I have my ways to shut you up."

"Oh yeah?"

She smiled and black energy formed over his mouth.

"Yeah."

The lights flickered again, and as she kissed the still covered mouth they exploded. Leaving them in total darkness. The energy vanished.

"I didn't quite capture that."

He bent down again.

**Jan 1**

12.05 am

"So you think she's killed him yet?"

"Oh friend Cyborg, don't be so negative. I am sure friend Raven loves friend Beats Boy's gesture of friendship."

"I don't think it is friendship on his mind Star. Sorry."

Cyborg lit another rocket and it flew into the air over the tower exploding in bright green. Robin came up behind his girlfriend and started to kiss her affectionately.

"Oh man, what if they turn all lovey dovey like you two. Man."

"Friend Cyborg you really need a mate."

"Yeah Cy, I hear Bee's free."

"And Jinx is constantly fighting with Flash."

"And Wondergirl…"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just concentrate on one titan couple of the time okay."

He lit a new rocket.

"Okay, but friend Cyborg."

"Can't you just do something else?"

Robin grinned and started to kiss his girlfriend again. Cyborg sighed.

"Forget I said anything."

Then he lit a new rocket.


End file.
